Lucy's First Accident
by alyssialui
Summary: Lucy gets into her first car accident. Next-Gen.


_A/N: Lucy gets into her first car accident. Next-Gen._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Muggle Studies Assignment #7 - Write about phones. Prompts: "I may have run over someone. Accidentally.", "What was that?"_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Audrey Weasley_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Audrey was at work when her mobile phone rang on her desk. She thought nothing of it as she absent-mindedly picked it up. "Hello, Audrey Weasley speaking," she said as she entered another number to the spreadsheet on her computer. She had to finish this report for her supervisor by the end of the day.<p>

"Hello, Mum?" a small voice said from the other end of the line.

Audrey recognized that voice anywhere. She could still remember the little voice singing 'God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs' at the top of her lungs many Christmases ago.

"Hello, Lucy. What's the matter, hon?" she asked. She looked over at the small clock on her desk top. 1:54. Lucy was supposed to have finished her classes at the local college about thirty minutes ago. After finishing Hogwarts, Lucy had enrolled in a small college to get a degree to help her get a job in the Muggle world, something Audrey encouraged. She always wanted her children to have something to fall back on.

There was a slight pause on the phone before Lucy sighed. She said softly, "I may have run over someone. Accidentally."

"What was that?" Audrey asked as closed a few files on the computer. She couldn't have heard right.

"I ran over someone," Lucy repeated.

"What!" Audrey screamed, grabbing the attention of her coworkers. She blushed as she excused herself and walked out into the empty lobby. "You ran over someone?" She knew she shouldn't have let the girl start driving on her own. She should have held out longer. Lucy had just completed her driving test about a month ago and had begged her to let her drive alone to school.

"I tapped him. Barely. He fell onto the road, but then I went over his leg," Lucy ended ashamedly.

Audrey sighed. What would she do now? "Are you okay?"

Lucy answered, "Yes. I'm fine. I'm at the hospital now with the guy I ran over."

"I'll be right there," Audrey said as she ended the call with her daughter and made to take an early day.

* * *

><p>Audrey walked into the hospital to see her daughter sitting worriedly in the lobby. Her short red hair hung over her brown eyes as tears streamed down her face. When she heard her mum's footsteps, she jumped from the chair and ran into her arms. "I didn't mean to, Mum. I was being extremely careful, looking left and right before I turned, but then the guy ran into my path before I could stop," Lucy explained through her sobs.<p>

Audrey just pat her daughter's back consolingly. "It's going to be okay, Lucy. Don't worry. Things could have been much worse so we have to be grateful that it's only a broken leg, right?"

Lucy nodded while trying to stop her tears, but she didn't look too convinced. Audrey asked, "So where's the boy?"

Lucy pointed down the hall and said, "Follow me. They just finished putting his cast on."

Audrey followed her daughter in a small hospital room. Inside she saw a young man about Lucy's age with spiky black hair and brown eyes smiling brightly at her. She chuckled, "You don't look like someone who just got their leg broken."

He laughed and said, "Well, the cast on my leg should already tell you that." He held out his hand and said, "My name is Matthew."

"Audrey," she said as she shook it. "I'm sorry all this happened. My daughter is new to driving and-"

She would have continued but he waved his hand and just smiled again, "Like I told Lucy, it was my fault entirely. I wasn't looking where I was going and I should have stopped to let her pass me."

"I still feel horrible about all this," Lucy murmured from behind her mother.

Audrey thought for a moment and said, "How about this? You come by for dinner as soon as they release you, and Lucy will help you get around if you need."

Lucy nodded enthusiastically in agreement, "It's the least I could do."

Matthew shook his head and said, "No, it's fine. I don't want to be a burden."

"It's fine, Matthew. It's just how us Weasleys are, a bit too compassionate for our own good," she ended with a light laugh.

Matthew laughed with her and said, "If you insist, Mrs Weasley."

"Audrey," she corrected. Then she turned to Lucy, "I'll go home and get dinner started since I'm off from work and tell your father and sister about what happened. You will be able to take Matthew over tonight?"

Lucy nodded, "I'll be even more careful than before."

Audrey smiled and pulled her daughter in for a hug, "That's my girl." Then she whispered furtively, "Matthew isn't that bad looking either."


End file.
